Restoring Hope
by Minka
Summary: Aragorn engages in an all out attempt to bring Legolas out of a deep depression that he has sunk into due to Galadriel’s message, but will he help his friend or push him over the edge? *FINISHED* What happened that fateful day Legolas heard th Gull's cr
1. Promises

Yet another story…go me! Umm, this story carries with it a long and sad tale of woe that I shall now inform you of. I originally wrote this a few months ago, and, if you ask me it was a hell of a lot better. But, for some fucked up reason my computer decided that it wanted to make my life hell so it deleted it – all nine damn pages. After that, I pretty much said 'fuck that' and never typed it up again. As time pasted I thought, 'well, I should redo that cause it was kinda cool and an idea that has yet to be used (as far as I know)' so I did, but as I have a rather short attention span (oh look, shiny!) I kinda forgot what I had written, so I have to make it all up again. Now, I know that this is a lllllooooonnnnngggggg way away from what the story was meant to be – or was – but it was the best I could do. 

While this is finished, I will be posting another chapter soon that will be kinda an AU of this story simply so I get to do the kick ass ending that this story was MEANT to lead into but didn't. So, yeah, I kinda thought that I would leave this on a happy note, so if you are a sucker for happy endings (what the hell are you doing reading my stuff? You should know better) then this is one. If, on the other hand (you have more then just different fingers) and you like the sad and tragic endings, then you'll get it soon as well – see everyone's happy *feels very proud.*

Slash or not slash? When I wrote this the first time it wan meant to be just good friends, but, I don't know, I think Aragorn has a few feelings that he isn't sharing. So, really it is up to the readers; if you want to see it as slash you can, and if you don't, then they are just close friends. 

Notes: ok, so I know that in the real story, Aragorn was told about his birth rite when he was twenty, but for the purpose of this story, I changed it, but it is no big deal, it just went better with the whole growing up thing. You'll see what I mean.

Oh, I almost forgot, I own everything – that's why you all know me so well, 'Minka, the dark yet wonderful ruler of the world and all things contained within.' That's why you light candles around your Minka shrines every night and pray to be blessed in the writing sense. That is also why my name is plastered all over the front of your handy copy of The Lord of the Rings, and why I am sitting here for computer time in my local mental institution of unseemly delusions and attempted world domination. Oh, valium! 

*****

Restoring Hope. 

*****

__

"Legolas Greenleaf long under tree

In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!

__

If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,

Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more."

Gandalf then fell silent and shut his eyes.

"Then she sent me no message?" said Gimli and bent his head.

"Dark are her words," said Legolas, "and little do they mean to those who receive them."

"That is no comfort," said Gimli.

"What then?" said Legolas. "Would you have her speak openly of your death?"

"Yes, if she had naught else to say."

"What is that?" said Gandalf, opening his eyes. "Yes, I think I can guess what her words may mean. Your pardon, Gimli! I was pondering the messages once again. But indeed she sent words to you, and neither dark nor sad."

*****

Blank eyes stared at the flickering flames of a small fire. Eyes that, once so full of light, now held nothing but sadness in their blue depths. Strands of blond hair blew across a pale face that was propped up by a slender hand to the cheek, teeth biting down on the nail of the little finger. The fire dancing across the fine Elven features of the archer as he sat there, motionless in the quiet night. He was lost in his own thoughts, trapped in a world parallel to the one in which his body resigned. Thus is how he stayed, and thus was how he had been since the company was called to a stop; a joyless and hollow zombie of the darkness.

Aragorn sat at the opposite end of the fire, studying his friend with concern. He had been like this for days now, even amongst the commotion of Helms Deep Legolas had remained distant. Granted that the Elf had always liked to keep his distance from the race of men and now found himself surrounded by them, Aragorn found it not enough of a reason to cause such a distraction. Another could have been there surroundings. For as long as he could remember Legolas hated caves and closed in spaces, and being here, on the Paths of the Dead was no place any Elf should have to be.

Even though Legolas had stated that he did not fear the ghosts of dead men, Aragorn knew different. He was aware that the Elf could see the shapes and movements that he and his other sleeping companions could not, and he knew that it disturbed the Elf more then he let on.

Aragorn could partly see a reason for his friend's behavior. Partly.

It had been since Gandalf's return that Legolas had started to go downhill, both mentally and physically. Legolas had not spoken in days, not even to Aragorn or Gimli. He had not sung or even hummed, and all attempts to bring out conversation failed miserably. 

The only thing Aragorn could put it down too was the message that Gandalf carried for Legolas from the Lady Galadriel. It had hit hard, crushing the Elf's confidence among other things. He no longer ate and only drank enough to keep him on his feet. While traveling, he seemed to retreat to the Elven world of dreams more and more often, though even then he looked troubled and plagued by something that no one else could see. 

Aragorn could see that look in him now as he stared into the fire, not acknowledging him at all, and the more Aragorn watched, the more worried he became. 

Despite the rather extreme age difference, Aragorn had always felt compelled to protect the 'young' Elf. Even when Aragorn was just a child of ten, he had been protective of the prince, possessive even. 

He remembered how he used to get so excited when Legolas was coming to visit as he was different from most elves. Legolas had always had this air about him that, while being noble and princely in every fashion, it was not as if he saw himself as exulted. He would always take out the time to play with Aragorn, to teach him archery and horse ridding and the ways of hand to hand combat. He used to walk with the young boy and listen to his problems and complaints, and when needed offer words of encouragement and advice. Half of the time he would sit with Aragorn instead of with the elder elves and tell him wondrous tales of the world and the things that he had seen. He was Aragorn's best friend from that early age. 

Then, like all humans, Aragorn had to grow up. He started to practice swordplay with a new instructor, even though Legolas still watched and helped. Sword fighting had never been Legolas' strong point, but as he was known as the best archer in Middle-Earth he continued to school Aragorn in this skill. 

He used to go hunting with the adolescent, and taught him the way of the forests and the creatures it housed. It seemed to all that with each year the human grew, their friendship grew as well.

It was around this time, when Aragorn was just thirteen that he was told of his birth rite and heritage. It had come as a shock to the young man, and Legolas was the only one he would talk to for weeks. 

It was a few years later, when he had accepted things as the way they were only though Legolas' help that he started to become very possessive of the blond Elf. He was no longer a child and no longer naive to the looks of lust that most elves would send Legolas' way, much to the princes dismay. He knew that Legolas hated it, hated the attention that he received from both male and female elves and even humans when in their company.

Aragorn could not help but want to protect him from his 'suitors' no matter what the cost, after all, he had helped him in so many ways. He often found himself butting into conversations he knew he was not welcome in simply to save the fretting Elf, or causing ridiculous distractions so Legolas could slip out of the grasp of a clingy maiden. While Legolas saw it as a game, a test to see how long they could survive in such a manor, Aragorn saw it as a duty. Not one that was done out of need of repayment, but one that he wished to do, and for as long as he could.

Then the day came when Aragorn had to go to the east for the first time to meet with the rangers that he was soon to become like. He had started out begging not to have to go, then when that was to no avail, begging Legolas to come with him. Yet the Elf refused, claiming that this was something he had to do on his own. So Aragorn went.

Ten long years later he returned to Rivendell, now a full grown man with the knowledge to stay hidden in the woods and the wisdom rule a country. He had changed, not just in appearance, but also emotionally. He was stronger of mind, and more equipped to handle his destiny, yet one thing had not changed, even after all he had been through and seen, one thing stayed the same.

When he decided to travel to Mirkwood to see Legolas, no one protested, as they normally would have. Even among the Elves he was seen as strong now, and most importantly of all, he was seen as independent. 

As he entered the Great Hall of Thranduil he heard and recognized a voice immediately. The voice of Legolas clearly raised above that of the other Elves, telling of some important discovery on the eastern border of the forest. Aragorn had decided to wait till the meeting was over, and as the Elves came out of the building, only one stood out in the crowd. 

A tall and slender, yet noticeably strong Elf walked out last of all, his blond head held high as he took in the stars that shone through the canopy of nearby trees. When Aragorn saw him, the feeling of needing to protect him came back, just as strong as ever, as well as the possessive tendencies as a passing Elf tapped him on the shoulder, asking to share a word with him. 

Aragorn took that moment to step out of the shadows and greet his friend, taking delight in the joy that lit up Legolas' face and eyes. With a satisfied inward smile the ranger also saw the other Elf quickly leave, looking rather put off.

Since that night Aragorn had been the same as ever, even during this quest he looked out for Legolas, trying hard to hid it from the Elf so not to anger him. But now it looked as if it had failed, that he was going to lose him one way or another, whether it be to death or sorrow. 

No, he couldn't – wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Why do you watch me so?" a sad voice asked, drawing him back from his reminiscence. 

Aragorn felt like leaping for joy, or racing over and hugging the fair Elf that had finally spoken after these long days of silence. It was amazing how just the sound of his voice could lift the dark mood over Aragorn and all that surrounded. It was as if the fire burned anew, with a fuel that would never end, just for the one whose voice was so light and clear.

"I am worried about you, Legolas," was all Aragorn trusted himself in saying to the still unmoving Elf. 

Was it his imagination or did a slight smile spread at Legolas' lips? If it had been there, it was gone now, lost in the flickering shadows that highlighted Legolas' face.

"Don't," Legolas replied, "There is nothing to worry about." His voice was sad and quiet, barely a whisper about the crackling of the small fire. 

Aragorn wanted to jump up and grab the Elf by the shoulder and shake him till he stopped lying, till he opened up to him and let his fears out, but he restrained himself, using all the strength he could muster. Legolas was, no questions asked, his best friend, yet sometimes the prince had a way of aggravating him beyond anything. Aragorn knew it was because he cared about him so much that the fact that Legolas liked to keep his fears and emotions hidden effected him so much. It was the result of years of being in the eye of the public, of being brought up as a good little prince that put his kingdom and people before his own needs and wants, and long ago, Aragorn had vowed to break Legolas out of that habit. Now seemed like the perfect time, if there ever was any.

"Don't lie to me, Legolas," Aragorn said softly, "forget you that I know you better then you know yourself?"

A quiet huff was all that he got in reply, but it was just enough to spur him onwards in his attempt to reach the Elf.

What he said next was a poisonous thing to say, but he knew it would work so he promised himself he would apologize later. "'Legolas Greenleaf long under tree, In joy thou hast' –"

He never got to finish it before Legolas' eyes darted from the flames to burn into his, as if they were made of flames themselves. 

"Silence!" he hissed out through clenched teeth ere returning his gaze back to the dying flames, once again motionless as if nothing had happened.

Aragorn immediately regretted what he had said, but he knew that it was the key to breaking through the Elf's strong defenses.

"Why should I, Legolas? Why should I stop?" he questioned, surprised at the venom in his own voice. "Now how did it go? 'In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea! If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, -'"

"Stop it, Aragorn, please just stop it!" Legolas' plea interrupted his recital. "Please?" his voice was desperate and quiet, not at all what Aragorn had expected. The ranger had thought that Legolas would be quick to fury, eager to make the man stop his hurtful words, but he had not. He had simply pleaded with him in a tone that sounded as if it were holding back unshed tears.

"Not until you open up to me, Legolas." Aragorn stubbornly said while rising to his feet, walking to the Elf's side and sitting down beside him. 

To his horror Legolas drew away slightly, still refusing to make eye contact with the man, whispering slightly, "I do not want to talk about it, Aragorn."

The ranger closed his eyes, realizing that this was going to be harder then he first thought. He hated himself for treating Legolas like this, and even more so for letting this depression get so far in the Elf. But this was something that he and he alone would have to do; he had to get the old Legolas back no matter what the costs. 

"'If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.'" He finished just as something impacted upon his jaw. He looked up quickly with stunned eyes while holding a hand to his tingling face to see the rage in the archer's eyes. He had not expected that at all.

Legolas was now standing, his hands balled into fists by his sides, his jaw clenched in rage and breathing hard as he looked down on the man. The prince had regretted punching the man as soon as his right fist had flown out, but he told himself that Aragorn had brought in upon himself. 

"I'm sorry." He blurted out ere sitting back down next to the stunned man.

Inwardly Aragorn was overjoyed, no matter how strange and unexpected Legolas' reaction was, it was still a reaction and an opening to what he was keeping hidden from the man. "It's alright," the ranger said while rubbing the feeling back into his cheek and jaw – Legolas sure could hit hard for his thin frame. "I brought it upon myself anyway."

"My thoughts exactly," Legolas replied with a half smile while still looking at the fire. 

Knowing that now was his chance before Legolas closed himself off again, Aragorn placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Legolas?"

"No, Aragorn," the Elf breathed out, "I do not wish to discuss this."

"But it needs to be discussed, my friend." Aragorn continued, hoping against hope that Legolas would just give in for once and stop being so stubborn.

"No, it does not." the Elf said with a shake of his blond head, while flicking the man's hand off his arm. With one quick look at Aragorn, he raised himself and turned to leave, before leaving one last sentence hanging in the air, "Do not concern yourself with my problems, Estel." And with that he walked away in the direction of the horses. 

A growl of frustration formed in the back of Aragorn's throat as he contemplated what to do next. Before any rational thought came to him, he pushed himself to his feet and hurried after the fleeting Elf.

Walking quietly so not to alert Legolas of his presence, he waited for his chance. He knew that if he did indeed succeed in breaking the Elf down, there would most likely be a fight, and he did not want to wake any of the sleeping rangers to witness it, as well as he wished to give Legolas all the privacy he needed.

Finally he saw his chance, and with speed even alien to the Elves, he rushed forward and clamped a hand around Legolas' mouth and one around the Elf's slender waist, pulling him backwards before he could react. 

It took only a second for Legolas to whirl into action, struggling hard against his unknown captor. His right arm was pinned to his side, leaving only movement of his left, but soon even that was cut off when his attacker moved his hand to enclose not only his waist, but his two arms as well. Mustering all the strength he could, he sent his head flying back into the head of the being behind him, hearing the satisfied clunk as their teeth slammed together.

Aragorn let out a hiss of pain at the contact on his jaw, but refused to let go. As he felt Legolas' right leg move behind his to trip him, he decided it was high time to reveal his identity.

"Damnit Legolas, just stop it." He grunted into his friend's pointed ear, only to find that the Elf's struggles intensified. He knew that the archer did not wish to talk about what troubled him, but he had no idea he was that desperate to avoid it. 

Legolas yelled something that was muffled by Aragorn's hand before sending his head back into Aragorn's again. The man gasped in pain, and just as he had thought that maybe letting the Elf go was a good idea, Legolas went limp in his arms. 

Worry overflowed him as he quickly got a better hold of the Elf and turned him around. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth despite himself as he realized what had happened; Legolas had hit him so hard that he had managed to knock himself out. 

Acting on pure impulse, Aragorn scooped Legolas up into his arms and set him upon a horse ere swinging up behind him, supporting the Elf against his chest as he urged the horse on.

This was going to be one hell of a long night.

*****

The ranger rained the horse to a stop about ten minutes down the path that they had traveled that day, and after leaning the still unconscious Elf on the horse's neck, dismounted. Reaching up, he took the Elf in his arms again and placed him gently on the stone floor before going over to remove a water bag that hung off the saddle. 

Twisting open the top he bent down next to the Elf and, with a slight sigh, poured most of the content over Legolas' face. "Alright Elf, wake up." He commanded as Legolas started to cough on the water while his eyes fluttered open and cleared. "Sit up," Aragorn told him while placing a hand around Legolas' back, pulling him to a sitting position.

Legolas groaned as he came to his senses and remembered what had happened, "Aragorn, what in Valar's name are you doing?" the Elf was still groggy and rather light-headed, and as he looked at the man he could have sworn that he had four eyes. Blinking again revealed three, followed by the normal two as the world slowly stopped spinning. 

"Getting you to talk to me, whether you like it or not." Aragorn replied matter-of-factly. 

Legolas looked at him as if he were speaking a foreign language that he had no understanding of, before starting to rise to his feet, "You talk," he told the ranger, "I am leaving."

"Oh no you are not," Aragorn pushed him back down into a sitting position before adding with a smile, "and I do not talk to myself."

"I have heard you!" Legolas said distantly.

"I do no – anyway Legolas, whether or not I talk to myself is not the point of this." Aragorn had to force himself to focus on the topic at hand.

"And yet my problem is." Legolas slurred out. His head was spinning more than he had ever felt, and he was finding it hard to concentrate let alone formulate sentences. 

Aragorn looked down at him, more worried than before. Something was wrong and it then occurred to him that Legolas' eyes were still slightly glazed over. "I think you had better lay down first," he told his friend while lowering him to the ground. Reaching for the water bag he held it to Legolas' lips and forced him to drink.

Legolas just looked at him blankly, betraying no emotion at all. Slowly, however his eyes began to clear and his head level, and all to soon for his liking, he was able to think rationally, and knew that Aragorn could tell. 

As if on cue, Legolas pushed Aragorn out of the way and stood, swaying slightly, before heading towards the horse. He grabbed the rains and placed a foot in the stirrup and started to hoist himself up.

"Legolas," Aragorn called, "just were do you think you are going?"

"I have told you once and I will tell you again, I'm not discussing this with you, Aragorn." Legolas spat back, pausing his mounting and looking over his shoulder at the man.

"Oh. Yes. You. Are." The ranger told him while grabbing him by the waist again and pulling him back to where there was a rock to sit the Elf on.

"Aragorn, stop treating me like a child!" for the first time in days, weeks even, the Elven prince raised his voice above that of a whisper.

"I will stop treating you like a child when you stop behaving like one!" Aragorn yelled back, forcing the Elf to sit on the rock and standing in front of him to block any escape. He crossed his arms and stood there, awaiting Legolas' response.

The Elf just sat there and glared at him, his eyes full of anger. "I am not acting like a child, I just do not want to talk about –"

"You have to," Aragorn cut him off mid-sentence, "Damnit Legolas, do you not see that it is slowly killing you? You – you have withdrawn so far into yourself that I can barely see that old Legolas that I –" Aragorn stopped himself, not really knowing what he was going to say, "I need you to talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about! Don't you see that, there is nothing!" Legolas yelled while standing up and glaring Aragorn down, hoping that the man would move.

"SIT DOWN!" Aragorn screamed as he pushed Legolas back to the seat roughly.

"Future king or no, you will not treat me in such a matter!" the blond archer spat. "Forget you too that I am royalty? Now get out of my way and leave me in peace!" He hated this, the way Aragorn was treating him, the way felt so helpless, but most of all the way he wanted to tell Aragorn everything. Nothing would have made him happier then to pour his heart out to his dear friend, but for some reason, he would not allow himself to do so. Lowering his head he just wanted everything to disappear and leave him alone, including Aragorn.

Aragorn could see the emotions battling to gain the surface in the Elf and his heart felt as if it were breaking. 

Kneeling down in front of Legolas, he gently took the Elf's head in his hands and lifted it so he could look into the prince's eyes. "Legolas," he whispered, "please just talk to me. Like we used to." Aragorn looked into the Elf's blue eyes, searching for any sign that Legolas wanted to speak, and when he saw that he did not, he continued anyway. "Do you not remember the long conversations we used to have when we were younger. There was nothing that we did not or could not tell each other, nothing. We were so close, Legolas, what happened to us?" the ranger had no idea as to what made him ask that question, but, with a sinking heart he knew that something had come between them these past years, pushing them apart.

Legolas just looked at him, the first sign of a tear welling in his right eye. "Things changed Aragorn," was all the consolation he could offer to his friend. 

"What things?" Aragorn demanded.

Legolas started to turn his head away and out of Aragorn's grasp, "I do not want to tal –"

He was cut off by Aragorn tightening his grip on the Elf's chin and turn his face back to his. "Well I do want to talk about it, and I believe that you do too. I can see it in your eyes that you want to open up – what is holding you back?" To his shock, Legolas went limp in his arms again, though he was still conscious, and rested his head on the man's shoulder. 

A smile spread across Aragorn's face, and gently, he pulled the slender Elf into his arms so he could rock him back a forth while stroking his hair. To his utter amazement, he soon realized that Legolas was crying softly into his chest and he was taken by the sudden urge to pull the Elf closer and make Legolas understand that he was there for him. As he shifted the Elf's weight, he lifted Legolas' head up so he could rest it on his shoulder and under his chin. At this, Legolas' arm circled his waist and the Elf nuzzled his head further into the man's chest.

Even though Aragorn smiled down at the crying Elf, he knew that this was far from over, as, for Legolas to be completely better, he had to voice what was on his mind. And to do this, Aragorn knew that he would have to let go of the beautiful creature he cradled.

Placing his hands on Legolas' shoulders he pulled him from his chest, and held him at arms distance. "Now, Legolas, talk to me." He commanded softly.

Legolas just shook his head and tried to move back into Aragorn's embrace, but Aragorn pushed him back yet again with a frown. "Speak!" the ranger demanded "What is it that troubled you so?"

Legolas finally seemed to find himself – well the new self anyway, and pushed himself to his feet, glaring down at the human. "Speak?" he shrieked, "You want me to speak? You want to know what troubles me, Aragorn? Should you not know, if you claim to know me better then I know myself should you not know what haunts my dreams in the night as in the day?"

"Of course I do not know," Aragorn yelled back, raising to his feet also, "and you know why I do not know? Because you do not tell me anything anymore. You shut yourself away and speak to no one, you – you look upon us all as if we do not exist and you make no attempt to converse with any of us."

"And that is because I have naught to speak of!" Legolas retorted, "and if I did, I would not wish to share them with you. Why do you not see that?"

Aragorn felt himself flinch at his friend's words but knew that he was at least getting somewhere now, so he kept yelling, trying to keep most emotion out of his voice. "No Legolas, it is you that does not see. You do not see just how worried both Gimli and I are about you. You do not see how you have been acting lately so how can you presume to tell me that there is nothing wrong when it is so evident that there is." He stopped for a much-needed breath and took that moment to gather his thoughts before he started again, "and why would you not share you troubles with me? Legolas, you are my best friend and you have been for as long as I can remember. Do not shut me out now! Help me understand what you are feeling."

"That is just the thing, Aragorn," Legolas almost screamed though his voice was rather high due to the tears that still shone in his cerulean eyes. "How can you possible understand what it feels like for an immortal to be told openly of their death and to know that it was foretold and that they are powerless to stop it! I am so scared, Aragorn, I am so scared and you…" his voice suddenly broke down to a whisper as he slowly sunk to the ground cross-legged, "…you could not possibly know." 

Aragorn's heart leapt into his mouth as he saw his friend collapse in sorrow and before he even thought of what he should do next, he found himself by his side, trying to comfort his beloved friend. He felt so guilty to causing the kindest person he had ever known so much grief, but he also knew that it had to be done. The only solace he could find was the fact that all this was going on in the Elf anyway, and that all he had done was to bring it out so he could help him.

"Come here, Legolas." He said softly while pulling the crying Elf into his arms for the second time that night. When the Elf did not reply, just simply burrowed his head away from sight in Aragorn's chest, the man continued with his soft words. "You are right, you know Legolas, I could not possibly understand what that feels like. There is no way I could know the fear that has been eating at you, but I know the feeling of being helpless, I experienced it tonight, with you so upset and not talking to me."

"I am sorry, Aragorn." Legolas sobbed out and Aragorn drew him further into his arms while smoothing out his hair.

"It is alright, Legolas, it is alright." He soothed, "just never think you can not tell me anything ever again." All he received in reply was a little nod and a sniffle from the Elf in his arms.

After awhile, Aragorn reached down and took Legolas' head in his hands and lifted it to look into his eyes. "Now listen to me, Legolas. I will not let Galadriel's message come true, do you hear? I will not let anything happen to you. You will be all right, you understand? You shall see the sea and hear the gulls, but it will bring you no harm, only joy. The Ring shall be destroyed, and we will all be together, living happily, and I, well, I will get old and boring," at this Legolas laughed despite himself and it gave Aragorn the encouragement he need to continue. "Yes, I will get boring, and you will sail over the sea – in one of those little grey boats of your kind, and you will be happy." He smiled down at his friend and gently brushed a few strands of hair away from his face before looking right into Legolas' eyes, "I promise you, I will not let anything or anyone harm you."

Legolas looked up at him, his eyes the only thing about his features that showed anything but innocence. His eyes showed just how old he really was, how wise, how sad and just how scared he was. "I wish I could believe you, my friend."

"You can," Aragorn reassured him, "it will be like old times, when I use to protect you from the constant attentions of the other Elves."

Legolas laughed while shooting Aragorn a mock accusing glare, "I remember that, you scared them all away." He finally shifted out of a laughing Aragorn's arms so he could look at him better, "in the end, all the Elves were scared to come near me for fear of having to fight you."

Aragorn took a moment to stop laughing before he was able to reply, "oh come now, Legolas, do not tell me you relished having them drooling all over you every minute of the day!"

"True, I must admit that I was rather frightened of them," and then while looking at Aragorn seriously, "and thankful for your concern and aid."

The two friends continued to laugh long into the night, reliving past journeys and events among many other things. Slowly all of Legolas' worries were lifted from his shoulders as if they were simply a heavy pack and Aragorn was able to see the old Legolas again, and was beyond happy when he could see the hope shining in the Elf's eyes. 

They stayed there for many hours, until Gimli himself come running down the path in a panicked state, searching for his two 'missing' friends. Yet any anger that he had for the fright that the two caused him was soon lost as soon as he saw the Elf laughing and happily talking again. And for once, as they all slowly walked back, leading the horse he did not protest when Legolas sang a lament to the stars.

The end. 

Ok, what I am going to do is this; since when I originally wrote this story I had plans for it to be an AU and for it to be dark and sad – and well as you can see that did not happen, I will post the sad bit as the next chapter. That way, if you wish for a happy story with a nice ending then this was it, and you will not have to have the whole sad-Aragorn-is-a-fucking-liar-ending, so, umm, yeah. 

Well, that really could have been used for "The Loss of Control," but I have a slight different approach that I would like to take with that one *drools at her evil plan.* Hope you all liked it.

Minka Greenleaf.


	2. The Gull's Cry

Ok, here is the (hopefully) long awaited second and final chapter of my little tale. Umm, I must remind you all, that, if you are a sucker for happy endings, then I advise you NOT to read this as it is very far from happy. This will have to keep you all going for the next two or so days until I post up the 8th chapter of Shadows Within; Darkness Without.

Umm, I also know that this is not how the battle of the fleets of Umbar happened, but it is an AU so I have taken the liberty to change it just a tad. This is not all that long of a chapter – more of an excuse to write an entire battle sequences then anything and just with a bit of sorrow and death thrown in. So in short, if you are looking for much dialogue than this is not the right story as it is just pure, descriptive war. Yes, I know I have problems. Also, I like the Elrohir and Elladan part, as it is –really – just pointless! But come on, who could resist the image of Elrohir sliding down a rope and jumping off the side of a ship?? I mean, drool at the thought! Again, yes, I know I have problems!

Enjoy – or not. 

WARNING: character death and violence. 

*****

****

"And in that time also, which songs call Nurtalë Valinóreva, the Hiding of Valinor, the Enchanted Isles were set, and all the seas about them were filled with shadows and bewilderment. And these isles were strung as a net in the Shadowy Seas from the north to the south, before Tol Eressëa, the Lonely Isle, is reached by one sailing west. Hardly might any vessel pass between them, for in the dangerous sounds the waves sighed for ever upon dark rocks shrouded in mist. And in the twilight a great weariness came upon mariners and a loathing for the sea; but all that ever set foot upon the islands were there entrapped, and slept until the Change of the World. Thus it was that as Mandos foretold that the Blessed Realm was shut against the Noldor; and of the many messengers that in after days sailed into the West none came ever to Valinor…"

*****

__

"Look!" he cried. "Gulls! They are flying far inland. A wonder they are to me and a trouble to my heart. Never in all my life had I met them, until we came to Pelargir, and there I heard them crying in the air as we rode to the battle of the ships. Then I stood still, forgetting war in the Middle-earth; for their wailing voice spoke to me of the Sea. The Sea! Alas! I have not yet beheld it. But deep in the hearts of all my kindred lies the sea-longing, which it is perilous to stir. Alas! for the gulls. No peace shall I have again under beech or under elm."

*****

The fleet of Umbar was great and terrible to perceive. All the boats were of black and the black sails flapping in the small amount of wind that blew across the waterway. The Corsairs ran this way and that, making hast to prepare for their departure up the Anduin to aid their Dark Master in the fight for Minis Tirith. 

Legolas shifted uneasily upon his saddeless horse as he looked out at the open area, his eyes eventually falling upon the wideness of the water indicating that the Sea lay near by. Shifting again, he was startled to feel a tap on his shoulder having forgotten that Gimli was on the horse right behind him. Turning his head, he saw the wordless question in his friend's eyes and just smiled in his own unvoiced answer. 

Gimli did not, as far as he knew, know what had transpired between himself and Aragorn that night on the Paths of the Dead and Legolas intended to keep it that way. Legolas had regretted his actions every second of the five days that had passed since that night, and, much to his dismay, it had brought upon other consequences. 

Ever since that night Aragorn had been like a hawk, always watching over him and never leaving him alone for a moment. The ranger was constantly there, fussing over everything that Legolas did or was about to do and forever asking if he was all right. It was beyond the point of being ridiculous and if Legolas had had the heart for it, he would have found it outright hilarious. The fact that the human thought that he was being discreet about it was another thing that, while being annoying, was so funny that it was hard for the Elf to contain his laughter. The thing that amazed Legolas the most was the fact that, through all his fussing and watching, Aragorn was still able to lead the Grey Company as good as, if not better, then ever. It was truly amazing just how much that human could do at one moment in time. 

One of the moments that Legolas would never forget as long as he lived saw them all sitting down for the night and Gimli cooking a meal for the five of them – including the brethren Elladan and Elrohir. Legolas had just announced that he was going down to the small stream that was about five minutes down the road that they had just traveled to fill up all the water skins for the night, when Halbarad and two of the other Dúnadan came up to Aragorn seeking council. 

At first Aragorn had told them to wait for him here as he was going to help Legolas with the water skins, but the Elf told him that he needed no help and would be fine on his own. Aragorn had then done another one of the 'I said I would not let anything happen to you and I mean it' looks and insisted that he was going to accompany Legolas. Then the three Dúnadan put up protest at their important business being overlooked simply for water. So, after much conflict and Legolas constantly assuring Aragorn that he would be all right, Legolas, Aragorn, Halbarad and the other two Rangers all went to get water so Aragorn could watch over Legolas and still handle the affairs at hand. 

Looking back on it now, Legolas had to admit that it was very amusing, yet at the time it just helped to aggravate him further. Gimli, Elladan and Elrohir found it amusing nonetheless and continued to talk about the 'weird' happenings of that night and many others that followed. 

Even now, when at such a crucial point in time, Legolas could feel Aragorn's watchful gaze flitting from the ships to him and it was with great effort that he did not say anything against it. He had to constantly remind himself that Aragorn was just trying to help him and that the human meant no harm or disrespect with his actions. 

The company was currently in hiding just inside the line of great oaks that grew a short way off from the riverbank. They had been there for near on an hour, just watching and observing the actions and defenses of the pirates, waiting for their chance to move. 

Aragorn had told Legolas and Gimli, as well as the captains of those who followed them of his plan to use the Sleepless Dead in this battle, thus releasing them from their bond to the Heir of Isildur. But, it was well known that all aid would be needed in overthrowing the large army of the Umbar. 

It was with such knowledge that they stayed hidden, waiting for the time to spring from the wild and into battle with the Dead Men behind them. 

"Are we all ready?" Aragorn questioned while looking over his shoulder. Obviously he had decided that it was time that they moved out and made themselves known. With a nod from Halbarad, Gimli and Legolas, Aragorn held up his closed right fist for all to see. 

With this movement, Gimli took his leave of the horse, having decided earlier that he would not ride into battle but go on is own feet. Legolas un-slung his bow from his back and pulled out the first arrow that would reach the fight from his quiver while Halbarad, who was on the other side of Aragorn, pulled out his gleaming sword with all the other rangers following suite. Elladan and Elrohir, who were siting upon their own horses to the left of Legolas, also pulled out their bows and fitted an arrow to the string. 

The plans on how to move in and attack had been made long before, when they were further around the bend from the large fleet, and now all waited in apprehension for the signals that they were to receive. 

Without looking over his shoulder, Aragorn let his fist fall in a forward motion and their left flank suddenly burst through the trees and out into the open. Quickly raising his right fist, he did the same and the platoon to his right also burst through the trees, a loud battle cry upon their lips. 

The Corsair's were caught completely off guard and started to fall back to the ships. Watching from the line of trees, Aragorn waited for the time that he knew would come. One of the pirates would come forth and rally the men, getting them organized to fight for their ships, and when that time came was when he, his friends and the Shadow Host would come out of hiding. 

It was while watching this happen that a thought sprung into his mind, and, turning to Legolas he leaned closer to the Elf and commanded, "you stay near me!" At the stubborn frown that creased the Elf's brow, Aragorn found himself frowning as well. "'Tis here that I fear and here that I will hold true to my word. Nothing will happen to you as long as you stay close." Still Legolas did not look like he was in any mind to agree and it was with a final effort that Aragorn bit out his last words. "Either you stay with me out there you do not go out there at all! Now we do not have time to argue so save your anger for later!"

Defiance flared up in Legolas, even though he knew that Aragorn was only trying to help him. Holding his tongue, the Elf merely nodded and looked back to the battlefield. He was grateful that Aragorn was so concerned but enough was enough, especially at this point in time. 

Yet through all this hate, there was still something that burned inside him, begging to be granted the attention that it sort. He knew what that thing was as it still haunted him in his every waking moment as well as those spent in sleep. It was fear. He was frightened of this day; he had been for some time now and now that it had come upon him, the feeling was even worse. He half wished that Aragorn would command him to stay behind and within the safety of the trees, but at the same time he knew that he could not let the fellowship down in such a way. He had pledged his life to this quest and if it did indeed claim it, then it was for the good of Middle-earth. 

Setting his jaw tight in a sign to himself that he would hold to his resolve and continue on no matter what the cost, Legolas waited for Aragorn's signal. 

Already the Corsair's were starting to organize themselves in the first forms of a defensive stance and it was with mixed emotions that Legolas spurred his horse on when both of Aragorn's fists fell, signaling that it was time to attack.

*****

The battle raged on, body after body collapsing in a pool of blood on the already crimson stained ground. It was a fight that no one who walked away from it would ever forget. 

Legolas loosed yet another arrow from his bow of the Galadhrim and turned to face his next opponent, the startled shriek of the felled being the only sigh to indicate his true aim. It was strange to be fighting armies of the Dark Lord that were not that of the foul, twisted Orcs, and, deep down it did not seem right. And yet he had no choice, as it was this battle alone that would affect everything in this war. If they could not win this then they would never make it to Minis Tirith to save it from destruction and falling into the hands of Mordor. 

A sword came at his head and he ducked just in time to avoid decapitation. Rising to his full height once more, he used an arrow to puncher the person's windpipe and, after further dragging of the tip, slit the throat. Blood splashed onto his face yet he had not the time to wipe it away as another came upon him. Dropping his bow to the ground, as it was useless in such close quarters, he spun behind the blade and its wielding human while pulling out his daggers from their sheaths betwixt his back and quiver. Spinning the one in his right hand, the Elf sent his arm backward alongside his hip to catch the human in the center of the back. Bringing his arm back and flicking his wrist, he brought both blades in front of his face and crossed them over. Pausing for only a second ere sending the left, which was atop, to block a blow from another sword while following through with an underhand swing with the right to get the man in the midsection. 

Watching the man fall in what seemed to be slow motion, Legolas could not but help feel sorry for him. It was his duty to protect these ships and, chances are, not even his fault that he had fallen to the will of the Dark Lord. Shaking his head clear, Legolas cast his eyes upon the battlefield that lay before him. 

There were people everywhere. Some running, some fighting, some dying. It was a place plagued by death and with his Elven sight he could not help but imagine that he could see a dark cloaked figure coming to take the souls of those who were now lost to the world. There were already smudges and shapes moving about the land that where the fleeting shadows of the Sleepless Dead as they almost floated with deadly grace, placing fear into the hearts of all whom they touched. 

Over to his left, near the line of trees, he could see Gimli hacking down an opponent with his axe. The dwarf was faring well and as far as Legolas could tell was unscathed. He took his enemies down one by one, never missing a stroke or opportunity to fell a being and each time he did it with precision. 

To his right, Legolas could see Aragorn in his full battle glory. The human had made sure never to let the Elf get out of sight let alone yelling distance, but his watchful eyes no longer rested on Legolas. The man dodged a sword to his chest just in time and swung his own blade in an arch to take the man's head clean off. 

A sudden movement of air past his face alerted Legolas to something being wrong, and as he turned around he was faced with a welcome sight of a man lying dead on the earth with an arrow coming from his throat. Looking to his right, he saw Elrohir standing there with his bow still in his hands and a smile upon his face. It became clear what had happened as Legolas smiled back and nodded his sign of thanks. Obviously the man had tried to sneak up on him while he was watching how his friends were fairing only to be felled by one of the brothers arrows. 

Turning his attention back to the fight, Legolas ran off to the right to meet with a man holding two blades similar to those of his own. Flipping his Elven blades in his hands so they were facing downwards and parallel to the under side of his forearms, Legolas saw the man do the same. For a few moments both just stood there, waiting for the other to make the first move. 

The man's eyes opened slightly just as he was about to move in on the Elf, and Legolas was easily able to tell when his opponent was about to strike. The man swung his right-hand blade and Legolas blocked it with his left. It slide down the smooth silver of the prince's knife and right off the end, making a loud screeching sound as it went. Again the man's eyes opened just as he was about to strike and again Legolas was able to anticipate his move before it even happened. The man's eyes told his every thought and move before he even knew it himself and it made easy game for the Elf.

Deciding that he had had enough of this quick exchange of blows, Legolas came out of his defensive position and moved in for the attack. Swinging his right arm he hit the left blade of the man while quickly swung his left in the same manor. The man's swiftness surprised Legolas a little but it was of no real concern to the Elf. Repeating the same two-armed move as before, Legolas used more speed and force to drive the man back while he blocked the Elf's advances. To any onlooker it would have just looked as if there were clashing forearms again and again. 

After a few moments of this attack, Legolas could see that the man was tiring and so took the opportunity to speed up his assaults even more. Moving faster then the man ever could, Legolas let his arms and daggers fly towards the man while using his right foot to sweep up and catch the man in the chin after he had pulled both blades back. Stunned, the man never saw what hit him next as Legolas used both blades like scissors and severed the head from the man's neck. 

As the body fell to the ground, Legolas' top lip curled up in disgust, partly for what he had just done and partly for the man's stupidity in following the Dark Lord. Stepping over the body he made his way over to the next man. 

*****

Elladan's piercing whistle gained him the reaction that he was looking for as Elrohir spun around to seek his brother out. The two, so used to fighting along side each other, moved one in the same. Both releasing arrows quicker than any man could see and both used their Elven blades in the same fashion. The brethren were dressed the same, in the colours of Rivendell and of the leading house, and they both wore stars bound to their brows. It was an odd sight for the pirates as, no matter what way they looked, there was the same Elf doing the same thing. 

Elrohir ran through the battle as fast as he could, jumping dead bodies and ducking under swinging blades as he made his way to where the shrill whistle had sounded, meaning that his brother needed him. Long had they had that whistle in case of emergencies and sadly, many times it had been put into practice. 

He found his twin upon the shore near one of the great, black ships, unharmed and faring well.

"Elladan, what is it?" Elrohir questioned between his only slightly labored breaths whilst searching his twin with his eyes for any wounds.

A soft chuckle came from his other half as Elladan turned to look upon his little brother. "Nothing ails me, Elrohir, I merely wanted your assistance." At this Elrohir could not hide his sigh of relief as the worries that had previously crept into his mind fled. "Come, I have had an idea!" Elladan commanded ere leaping onto the thin, wooden plank that was used as a ramp up onto one of the ships.

Without a second thought, Elrohir followed his older brother onto the ship. There were little to no people upon the vessel, and the ones that still remained ran when they saw the two Elves coming abroad. Elrohir, still trailing behind his brother, saw that Elladan was leading him to starboard side of the great ship, in line with the foremost mast, and with confusion stetting in, he asked, "just what is this great plan of yours, brother?"

Elladan did not respond right away, merely grabbed hold of the outer most vertical line of rope and swung himself around so he was standing on the top of the ship's side, holding onto the rigging. "Come, join me in the fighting top, little brother!" he said rather dramatically while swiftly scaling the ropes, making his way steadily towards the small deck set around the mast. Sighing, Elrohir slung his bow over his shoulder and followed his twin up the ropes, rapidly overtaking him half way and beating him to the top.

"Elladan, I fear you spend too much of your time riding horses," he teased his twin for his slower speed. Elladan just rolled his eyes and unslung his bow, fixing an arrow to the string and letting it fly. Both watched as it sailed through the air, making its way slowly to the ground until finally hitting its target in the small, unprotected spot on the neck, between the bottom of the helm and the top of the plate adjacent to the breast. 

Elrohir silently applauded his brother; a mock shocked look on his face at his twin's perfect aim. "Well met," he said, "now, tarry no longer, why are we up here?"

"Ah, my poor, naive little brother," Elladan sighed whilst shaking his head. "Is it not obvious?" when Elrohir shock his head in confusion, Elladan continued, "we are here for that purpose, the one I just showed you. Being above, we have the advantage as well as a good view. Plus, I promised Estel that we would keep an eye on Legolas and what better place to do it from up here?"

Nodding his head in approval, Elrohir also fixed an arrow to his bowstring and, after only a seconds careful aim, let it fly, hitting a man that was making his way to Halbarad. "For once, I believe you have had a goo idea, Elladan. Maybe Estel was wrong, perhaps you have more brain then a squirrel." At the shocked look that spread across Elladan's face, Elrohir could not help but laugh. 'Twas true that Elladan liked to tease his younger brothers relentlessly, but every now and then, either Elrohir or Estel would get him back – even if it was in small doses. 

"Stop your prattling and shoot!" Elladan playfully snapped while letting another arrow fly. With a smile, Elrohir turned back to the battle and did the same, felling pirate after pirate. 

*****

A strange sound vibrated around the port. It bounced off ship and blade alike, growing stronger with each and every moment that passed by. It was there for a reason, there as a warning, a warning that had come too late and to unprepared ears. 

Legolas froze. He could hear it, hear the sound of the great white birds that circled around the Sea and her shores. There were inland, far inland for Sea dwelling birds and had traveled great distances up the river to reach where they were now. Although he had never heard them before, nor lain eyes upon the great birds of flight, he knew what they were and what they brought.

They were Sea Gulls. Come from the Sea to warn him of the danger that the Lady of the Wood had prophesied. 

Stopping in all thought and action, the Elven prince turned his head and lo! there, flying high above the black sail of the master ship were a quartet of large, white birds, circling the battle ground with their watchful eyes turned towards the land. 

Forgetting that battle wreaked the land on which he now stood, Legolas just looked up at them, marveling at their grace and deadly beauty. Their voices spoke of the Sea and her vastness. Her wild, storm tossed waters and her treacherous shores dotted with rock unseen. Yet at the same time, they sung of the peace, the happiness and the eternal joy that one of his kindred would find upon crossing the waters and docking on the golden shores of Tol Eressëa. 

The birds continued their lament as they started to fly faster and faster, around and around the sails of the great ships. 

*****

Elrohir gasped as a sound reached his ears. Searching the sky with his keen sight, he saw what he feared circling above the sails of the ships near the one that they were currently upon. Grabbing his brother's tunic sleeve, he hauled him around, turning him to face the birds that flapped their wings in the breeze.

Once he was sure that Elladan had seen the gulls, Elrohir slung his bow over his back and made for the rigging. Grabbing one of the ropes that stretched all the way to the main deck, he leapt off the side of the fighting top's platform and, curling his feet around the rope, slid easily and quickly down, landing gracefully on the wooden floorboards of the ship.

Not even waiting for his brother, having heard him do the same action, Elrohir ran to the port side of the ship, and, not wasting the time to get to the ramp, vaulted himself over the side. His booted feet were the first parts of him to splash into the water that reached to his waist, yet he did not care. All he cared about was making it to his friends on time to prevent a disaster. 

Using his hands on the bank of the great river, he pushed himself up and threw himself into a forward roll, successfully clearing the height of the embankment. Coming out of his roll on his feet, he drew his two blades and sunk both into separate stomachs of pirates that had moved to block his way. 

Quickly scouring the battlefield, he saw Legolas standing near the shore on his right, looking up at the great white birds that circled overhead as if he had forgotten that he was in the middle of a war. Keeping his eyes fixated on the blond Elf, Elrohir began to ran between the fighters, slashing at any that got in his way or that seemed to be overpowering their opponent that was on his side. 

*****

Aragorn quickly stabbed a man through the gut when a noise floated above the cries of the dying and living alike. It was the sound of birds, great birds that flew over head, and, once looking up his heart filled with dread. Whirling around to face the battle, his eyes searched the field, both the standing and the fallen, desperately searching for the one that he sort. 

Panic started to grow in his stomach and worked its way up through his body to his throat, creating a woozy and nauseous feeling that went straight to his head. Forcing himself to move, he stumbled out into the mid of the battle, his eyes still searching for his friend. 

Pushing his way through battle and clashing swords, shoving anyone who got in his way or dared to challenge him out of the way, he found himself approaching the black ships and the water. 

It was there that he saw him, saw the blond Elven prince, not heeding the battle, walking towards the black boats and watching the white birds that flew overhead. It was there that he saw his friend drop his daggers in awe as he beheld the birds of the sea that was beloved to his kind, and it was there that Aragorn saw Legolas, prince of the Elven realm of Mirkwood slain. 

*****

Steadily he pulled back on his bowstring, waiting till he felt the right amount of pressure upon the weapon that told him that it would reach his target. It was an easy target, one that stood still and did not move, and, from what he could see his target was not even armed. 

Happy with his aim and the built up strength in the bow, the man let the arrow fly, whistling through the air and towards the being that he sort to steal life from. 

*****

It was as if he had known. Known that it would happen like this, that he would fear this moment for so long and know how it would happen and yet be powerless to stop it. 

For Legolas, it seemed no shock at all when he felt something pierce his chest and he knew instantly that it was an arrow. It was no surprise when he fell, gasping for the air that he knew he would not have and wanting to move yet all the while knowing that once he hit the ground he would not be able too.

It was as if he had foreseen it like the Lady of the wood had. Like he had looked into the mirror that stood in the lush basin in Lothlórien and seen his demise, his downfall and his doom. 

The only thing that surprised him in the entire ordeal was the sudden contact to his chest. It was forceful yet gentle at the same time, alien and yet so familiar. Looking up the best he could, he saw Aragorn's face, looking down on him worriedly while the human desperately tried to stop the bleeding. 

The human's mouth was moving as if speaking, but Legolas could hear it not. The only that thing filled his ears were the screeches of the gulls overhead, and, using the last amount of strength that the Elf possessed, he turned his head away from them, smiled at Aragorn and faced the direction of his never-to-be-seen but always-to-be-loved Sea.

*****

Aragorn grabbed his friend and pulled him into his arms, trying to stop the blood. As words flowed from his mouth that even he did not understand, all he thought about was helping his fallen friend. The world around him ceased to be important just as the clashing of swords disappeared from his hearing. 

When Legolas moved his head, hope filled his heart only to be quickly diminished. The Elf smiled at him, a sad, knowing smile, as if Legolas knew that he was about to die, and then he turned his head to the Sea, a longing writing upon his face to the extent that Aragorn had never seen. 

With that the Elf passed away, his soul being carried by the wind to the Halls of Mandos whilst still the gulls cried their lamentation. 

*****

A sword fell towards the unsuspecting man who sat upon the ground, cradling a blond figure in his arms. As the blade inched closer, a sudden blur of colour flashed before the eyes of the would be killer and before his sword could strike, it was met with a strong resistance. 

Elrohir's crossed over blades successfully deflected the swinging blade and he used his legs to give him enough force to spring up, pushing the blade upwards. Lifting his right knee, he sent it into the man's gut, forcing him to double over in pain while allowing the Elf the opportunity to swiftly stab the man through the back, directly in line with his heart. 

Positioning himself in front of Aragorn, he took on an opponents that dared come near his human brother who had given up all will to fight. Within a few minutes, Elladan ran up next to him, and, taking only one quick look at Legolas, took up his position next to his brother. 

Fighting side by side, the Elven brethren defeated any that came within their range and when an axe cleaved a head, they knew that they could not have asked for a better third companion for Gimli had also witnessed Legolas' fall and had made his way straight to the Elf's side. 

The three stood side by side, letting the bodies of their foes pile up at their feet as Aragorn simply sat there, holding his friend to his chest and sobbing quietly, all his faith placed into the beings that were fighting above him.

*****

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*****

Walking slowly forward, as if he feared where he was going, Aragorn brushed the stray, grey streaked locks of hair behind his ears. No matter how many times he had come here, how many years he had made the same journey to this spot, it never got easier. The same grief always gripped at his heart, and the tears always flowed, and, just like the year before and the one before that, he never attempted to stop the salty drops from passing down his cheeks. He would not disgrace his friend's memory by pretending that he no longer grieved for his death, not for as long as he lived.

Stopping when he felt the cool, frothy water of the Sea lapping at his ankles and running between his toes, he looked out at the view before him. It never changed, and yet every time he saw it, its beauty struck him, tearing at his heart while also making him smile. The waters were soaking up into the cuffs of his breaches now and he relished the feeling. 

Ten long years had passed since the death of the only prince of Mirkwood and in that time all had changed. Nothing was as it was once known anymore. The days were peaceful, light and most importantly, all were free to walk in the sun that shone down upon the earth. 

It pained Aragorn's heart to see that he was the only one here as, for the last ten years, the remaining fellowship members and his twin brothers had always come to share in the somber occasion. Yet he stood here now, alone in the water of the Sea, the only one to mark the day as one of sadness.

Stooping down, the King of Gondor placed the wreath that he had been holding into the water. 'Twas the same as every year's token but it was stunning in itself. It was made of the golden leaves of the Mallorn trees of Lothlórien with the many shades of green from Mirkwood braided among the gold. 

Green and gold; so much like Legolas. 

Watching the circlet bob up and down in the water was somehow soothing for Aragorn. This was a day that he dreaded for months before and grieved over for months after. It seemed that everything was a reminder of his friend's absence and this day and it only got worse with each passing year. 

The tide was going out, thus making the wreath float away from the man even quicker than most years. It bobbed upon the water as if it had a life of its own, and for only a moment, he entertained the notion that maybe it was by the hand of Legolas that made it move so. Over waves it went and yet it somehow managed to never drop below the surface. 

"I am sorry, my friend," Aragorn whispered. He told his regrets and self-loathing to the wind every year, never feeling the burden lift from his shoulders' no matter how much he poured out of his heart. "I am sorry that I did not protect you, that I could not save you when you most needed it. If only I were quicker, or more alert none of this would have happened."

Wiping the tears from his face, he looked up at the brightly burning sun. Gulls flapped in front of it, shadowed by the light from behind and Aragorn wished he had his bow. Turning his attention back to the Sea, he continued to watch the present that he offered to the Sea that he loved and loathed at the same time. 

"I know it is not the same as seeing it for yourself, Legolas, but this was the best that I could do," he said, referring to the wreath. "It is of all that you loved, the leaves of your home and the beauty of Lothlórien. Oh, I do not know, perhaps you have seen it, the Sea, in you new life, but I hope you get these and that they bring to you the pleasant memories that I remember. Memories of the day's we were so young and foolish, wasting our lives when we could have been doing something worth while. We were quite the pair," he almost laughed as the memories of the past years came back to him, "I think we almost sent our father's insane."

"And what of us? What of what you put us through?" a voice asked from behind and when Aragorn whirled around he was faced with both Elladan and Elrohir.

"You made it?" the King asked in disbelief.

"Do you really think that we would miss this?" Elrohir asked, "but we were never ones for being on time." A small chuckle escaped from the two others in his presence as both he and Elladan kicked off their shoes and walked into the water. 

"Wait for us!" a small, high-pitched voice called out and the three turned to see Sam, Merry and Pippin – the speaker – running towards them. Once they joined the others in the water, it was Aragorn who first spoke.

"I am sorry but I have already released the wreath – I thought none of you were coming." All nodded that it was alright and a few muttered that it was just good to be here, all together again.

They stood in silence, just looking out to the Sea and, for the two Elves, still watching the green and gold that weaved its way through the tide. When splashed footsteps came up on their right, none spoke, only nodded their heads at the Lord of the Glittering Caves as he came and joined them on the shore line, remembering their lost friend. 

Aragorn was more then pleased to see that everyone had shown up like the old days. It was what Legolas deserved – to have them all here for him even in death – and Aragorn was relieved that he would not have to seek out the ones that did not show for less then pleasant words. The King was also sure that Legolas would have been proud, proud that his death was not in vain for, Aragorn was sure, this day was the only thing that really kept everyone in contact and Legolas would have preferred to die then see the fellowship split.

As they stood there, the sun slowly sunk behind the horizon marking the large amount of time that they reminisced. Even the Hobbits' did not complain nor seek to break the silence for food or talk. 

It was far from being right without Legolas with them, but it was as it should be under the circumstances. Never would any that stood there, letting the waves wash the sand onto their feet, forget the Elven archer that had been with them through so much. Gimli grieved for his friend as did the hobbits', Aragorn knew that. And the twins, they had known the prince the longest and Aragorn was sure that if they could cry they would be now, as well as the years past and the ones to come. 

Yet Aragorn, he could not and would not fight the tears. Legolas had been his best friend and his only friend at one point. He may not have known him as long and Elladan and Elrohir, or overcome so much history to become his friend like Gimli had, nor even just naturally fallen into companionship like the normally carefree hobbits' yet he was the most effected. He always would be, and, till the day that he died, he would never forget all that he and the Elf had been through. All that they had seen and all that they had done. The nights that they had stayed up and just talked, the hunting trips in which Legolas had taught him all that he now knew or the times that they had tended to each other's wounds, glad to both be alive. 

Legolas would be his best friend even in death, and, his last wish before he too passed into the afterlife would not be for himself, Arwen or their son, nor for his kingdom. It would be for Legolas, for the Elf to see the wonder that was the Sea and that he could hear the gulls that circled overhead without any fear.

Legolas would have his last wish, and Aragorn would give it to the prince happily. 

With that in mind, he turned, signaling for the others to do the same, and walked out of the waters and onto the sandy shore. He could hear sobbing and knew that it was the hobbits, and even Gimli's shoulders lifted and sunk with his own quiet cries. Elrohir and Elladan were pale, their eyes almost hollow as they took the grief to their own place within their hearts. 

A louder sob broke through the air and it only took the human a few moments to notice that it came from him. Arms circled his shoulders and he found himself in Elrohir's comforting embrace. Leaning his head upon the taller Elf's shoulder, he cried loudly and unashamed as he soon became aware of Elladan, once again playing the older brother, hugging them both.

And so they all stood, each one lost in grief and showing it in their own different ways, upon the sandy shores of the Sea as the sun disappeared behind the blanket of blue-green ocean, making way for the moon and the stars. Yet, far off in the distance, the cry of gulls could still be heard as they chased the sun over the horizon.

*****

"To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,

The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying.

West, west away, the round sun is falling.

Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling,

The voices of my people that have gone before me?

I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me;

For our days are ending and our years failing.

I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing.

Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling,

Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling,

In Eressëa, in Elvenhome that no man can discover,

Where the leaves fall not: land of my people for ever!"

*****

The End.


End file.
